1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of an air conditioner system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a control method of an air conditioner system for a vehicle that secures reliabilities of a cooling system and an air conditioner system by controlling an actuation of a compressor in a failure mode of the vehicle depending on an error of pressure of an air conditioner, failure of an engine cooling water temperature sensor, failure of a vehicle velocity, a normal range of an engine cooling water temperature, and/or a normal range of an intercooler cooling water temperature in order to protect an air conditioner system integrated with a cooling system and the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an air conditioning device applied to a vehicle includes an air conditioner system which is an air conditioning device for heating and cooling the interior of the vehicle.
The air conditioner system can maintain a fresh indoor environment by keeping an indoor temperature of an vehicle to an appropriate temperature regardless of a change in outdoor temperature, and is configured to heat or cool the interior of the vehicle by heat-exchange by an evaporator during a process in which a refrigerant discharged by driving a compressor is circulated to the compressor again by passing through a condenser, a receiver dryer, an expansion valve, and the evaporator.
That is, in the air conditioner system, a high-temperature and high-pressure gaseous refrigerant compressed by the compressor is condensed through the condenser and thereafter, evaporated by the evaporator through the receiver drier and the expansion valve to lower the indoor temperature and humidity in a summer cooling mode.
Herein, when a water-cooled condenser is applied to the air conditioner system in cooling for condensing the refrigerant, cooling water is condensed through heat-exchange with the refrigerant in the condenser.
Meanwhile, in recent years, an intercooler has been applied to improve an output of the vehicle and is divided into an air-cooled intercooler or a water-cooled intercooler according to a method of cooling suctioned air.
In the air conditioner system of a vehicle applied with a system that cools the water-cooled condenser by using a radiator that cools the water-cooled intercooler through simultaneous application of the water-cooled intercooler and the water-cooled condenser as described above, when a vehicle is stopped while an engine is most heated after hard acceleration on a climbing road such as a mountainous area or when a vehicle starts after stopping in an idle state, with an air conditioner turned off, after driving the vehicle under an intercooler overload condition, heat accumulated in the intercooler flows into the radiator, but driving wind does not flow into the radiator to increase the temperature of the cooling water, and as a result, the refrigerant cannot be cooled by the cooling water in the water-cooled condenser and the refrigerant is rather heated to make the refrigerant having the increased temperature flow into the compressor.
Then, an internal temperature of the compressor is increased, and as a result, durability deteriorates and reliability of the air conditioner system deteriorates.
As a result, as described above, when a durability problem of the compressor may occur, there is a need for a control logic that prevents a vehicle from not being driven due to a vehicle and air conditioner system failure mode by actively controlling the compressor depending on an error of an air conditioner pressure, failure of an engine cooling water temperature sensor, failure of a vehicle velocity sensor, a normal range of an engine cooling water temperature, and a normal range of an intercooler cooling water temperature, in order to protect the vehicle and the air conditioner system.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.